


Tumblr Made Me Do It: Fast & Furious (Part II)

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: TMMDI: F&F [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bond AU - Freeform, Burn Notice AU, Cheating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intoxication, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s), Rare Pairings, Romance, Spy!Brian, Spy!Deckard, Spy!Dom, Spy!Owen, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II of my collection of various ficlets for Tumblr fills. This fic is ongoing and stories will continue to be posted in it as I get requests. See individual chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brian/Owen; "Oh fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unseeliedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseeliedragon/gifts), [Lady Dragon (tsukiryuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiryuu/gifts), [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts), [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/gifts), [crushing83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/gifts), [Queen_Hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/gifts).



> Had to make a new fic for crossposting my Tumblr fills as the last one was getting huge. Each chapter will be different so see the beginning notes for summaries and tags. The rating won't go above teen as I won't post anything more mature on Tumblr. Enjoy, and do come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian never saw this one coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Carter or Owen ravaging Brian, "Oh fuck, oh FUCK!"  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Cheating

“Oh fuck,” he hissed as teeth latched onto his neck.  “Oh  _fuck_!”

Owen pulled back to look him in the eye with a cocky smirk.  “We’ll get to that sweetheart,” he assured.  “Though you may want to keep it down in case someone comes in.”

Brian couldn’t believe any of this was happening.  He was supposed to be taking a flight back to the U.S. to meet with Stasiak and get in to see Braga.  Yet there he was, in a bathroom stall at the airport after Owen himself had shown up at the security checkpoint, tempting him away.

Oh, he’d gotten his promised answers about Letty and how she was alive.  He then got pinned to the wall and kissed with a passion he hadn’t known existed.  Apparently beating around the bush was not Shaw’s strong suit and soon he found himself man-handled into the handicap stall.

“We can’t,” Brian gasped as Owen grabbed his ass, pulling their lower bodies together.  “I’m...”

“Married?” Owen supplied.  He scoffed.  “Does that really matter when you got tricked into it?”  Brian lowered his brows, barely holding back the glare as he silently informed Shaw to start talking... fast.  “You only married her because she got pregnant.”  When Brian stiffened, Owen smirked.  “Tell me I’m wrong.”

But Brian couldn’t.  He loved Mia, sure, and he always would.  Yet he never had once thought of marrying her.  It wasn’t until she’d confessed to being pregnant that Brian had made such a decision.  He hadn’t wanted his child to grow up with an absentee father as he had.  So he stayed, and he loved Mia the best he knew how.

Owen must have read the look on his face because he was leaning in to capture his lips once again.  “One night with me,” he promised against Brian’s mouth, “and you’ll forget all about her.”

/End


	2. Brian/Carter; "I really need you here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's been in an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Brian/Carter, "I just need you here now."  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort

Brian knew he was in a meeting and yet he was calling.  Excusing himself, Carter slipped outside and pressed the phone to his ear.  “Corazon, what’s wrong?”

There was a little sniffle on the other end, Brian’s voice not it’s usual brightness as he said, “I’m in trouble Carter.”

Of course that stopped the infamous drug lord’s heart cold.  “Where are you?  What’s going on Bri?”

“Mercy Hospital.”  Carter sucked in a breath and he heard Brian’s voice catch.  “I just... I really need you here right now.”

“I’m on my way Corazon.  Promise.”  Meeting be damned, Brian needed him and not a damn thing was going to get in his way.

* * *

Seeing his partner in a hospital bed was nothing Carter ever had figured on happening- nor did he want to see it again.  Brian offered him a tired smile.

It turned out that Brian had wrapped his Skyline around a tree, and naturally he was more worried about the car than his broken arm and shattered collarbone.  Brian was stable though, being pumped full of fluids and pain medication.  If the swelling continued to go down then he would be going into surgery in the morning.

“You should see my car,” Brian whined.

“Corazon, I’m more worried about  _you_ than that car of yours.”  When Brian started to pout he took hold of his face.  “A car can be replaced.  You can’t.”  He kissed Brian gently on the lips before encouraging, “Sleep.  I’ll be here.”

/End


	3. Dom/Brian/Carter; Burn Notice AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Brian are both burned spies, and Carter is still Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: a Burn Notice AU for Dom/Brian/Carter, "Have you seen the-? Oh..."  
> Tags: Burn Notice AU, Established Relationship, Polyamory, Spy!Brian, Spy!Dom

“Do you know what happened to those burner phones we picked up?” Brian inquired.

“Bottom drawer of the desk by the passports,” Dom answered, looking over the blueprints on the kitchen table.  Sadly, it wasn’t an unusual sight these days.  But then that’s what happened when you were a burned spy and stranded in Miami.  You did what you did to get by and try to figure out who the hell burned you.  Having another burned spy around to help wasn’t a bad option either.

Brian was rifling through the drawer as he remembered something else.  “Have you seen the-?”  A knock on the loft door stopped him.  “Oh... that’s probably Carter.”

Sure enough the club owner walked in, albeit carefully, pausing just in the door.  “I’m not going to have some boobytrap go off in my face am I?”

“That was one time,” Dom griped, not even looking up from his plans.

Brian smiled, shaking his head as he came downstairs to meet Carter at the base.  “Hey babe,” he greeted, arms wrapping around him.  Brian pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Hey Corazon,” he replied warmly.  “Got what you asked for but I’m not sure about this.”  He offered the black duffle in hand which contained some clean weapons they needed for their current job.  The advantage of having a boyfriend connected to Miami’s underbelly certainly came in handy.

When they had started staying in the loft behind one of Carter’s clubs when their former place was compromised, neither of them had considered bringing another person into their relationship.  They were still new to them being a  _them_ as it was, but Carter somehow wiggled his way into their hearts, and their bed.

“We’ll be fine,” Brian assured, giving him a kiss on the lips that time.  “Right Dom?” he prompted, walking up to the table and plopping the bag to the side of the intel.  Well, as best he could given there was quite a lot of it.  Then again, that was to be expected with the fake bank job they were attempting to pull off in order to get in with some dirtbag’s crew.

“Think we need to call Tej in on this one.  Maybe that loudmouth friend of your’s.”  The former was a whizz with tech and Rome was not only a brilliant distraction but one hell of a tactical driver.  Granted, it didn’t match Dom or Brian’s own skill, but the wheelman could hold his own.

“Long as we don’t involve Letty, I’m down.”

Brian had been leery of Dom’s ex-girlfriend being around when she showed up in Miami but he’d since learned she wasn’t a threat to their relationship.  Theirs had ended for good reason, and Letty herself wasn’t so bad.  However while she had her uses for certain jobs, Brian didn’t like her sticking her nose into anything that required stealth or precision.  She had the habit of going off script.

Carter joined them, looking over the blueprints with a frown.  “I don’t like this,” he repeated, arm slipping around Dom’s hips.  “The last time you did something showy I was picking lead out of your leg.”  He looked at Dom pointedly.  “Besides, I could make a phone call and-”

“We don’t want you involved,” Dom interrupted.  Despite using Carter’s connections to obtain gear they needed, they didn’t want him pulling strings for introductions or favors that would turn back on the favor-givers.  If Carter was ever implicated it could be bad for him.  They were already burned; they didn’t need to put Carter on the radar too.

“Well in case you missed it,” Carter ground back, “I’m involved.”

“You know what I mean.”  Dom grabbed his chin roughly, giving him a look that would wither lesser men.  When all he received was a challenging stare in turn, Dom gave Carter a biting kiss.  “We’ll get our own introductions,” he finished, mind firmly made up.

Carter huffed but didn’t move from his place at Dom’s side.  These two men would be the death of him, but at least he would enjoy the ride to Hell along with them.

/End


	4. Brian/Carter/Owen; "You want me to do what?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is not happy about this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseeliedragon: Brian/Carter/Owen, "You want me to do what?"  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Polyamory

“You want me to do  _what_?” Brian asked, looking at them both like they’d grown another head.

“Well it’s not like you’d actually lose,” Owen answered as though it were obvious.  “Putting up the Skyline is the perfect way to draw this asshole out.  He won’t be able to resist the challenge.”

An ex-associate of Owen’s had screwed him over and made the mistake of attempting to lay low in Miami of all places.  Then again, not many were privy to the fact Owen spent so much time there and that the reason for it was a pair of lovers- one of which happened to rule Miami’s underbelly.  Thus they knew he was there and tempting the racer with Brian’s Skyline was the perfect bait.  Tej would see that word got around to the other racers that he was putting up a pink slip for a race.

“That’s my baby Shaw,” he reminded, as though Owen could forget.

“You won’t even have to race if it’s losing you’re worried about,” he baited.  “I’ll pounce him as soon as he shows up.”

Brian glared at him for even  _implying_ that he would actually lose.  However Carter stepped in before things could escalate.  “I think what Owen is attempting and  _failing_ to say is that there’s no risk so you don’t have to worry.”

“That’s what I said,” Owen said, receiving an elbow from Carter along with a sharp look of his own.  Owen held up his hands in surrender, knowing when he’d been beaten.  “Sorry,” he offered, looking sincerely over at Brian.

Brian huffed, shaking his head.  “You’re lucky I love you,” was all he said before wrapping his arms around Owen’s middle.  Even as infuriating as Owen could be at times- and Carter for that matter- Brian wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

/End


	5. Vince/Leon; "Did you just smile?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon tries to cheer up his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Vince/Leon, "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?"  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort

Vince sat dejectedly by his car, leaning against the tire.  Now the man wasn’t known for looking happy but even  _this_ was a deeper frown than typical.  Leon crouched in front of him, patting his leg.  “Hey babe,” he greeted softly.  “Y’okay?”

Vince gave him a look.  “Do I look okay to you?”  His car was currently a twisted pile of metal, which hurt him more than the stitches in his head and cast on his forearm.

“Could be worse,” Leon offered.  Vince snorted, clearly doubting it.  “Well, I could always dump you.”  Vince smirked at that, shaking his head.  “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?” he teased gently.

“Shut up,” Vince griped, however his smile grew as he tugged Leon down against him.  He captured his boyfriend’s lips, nipping at the lower one.  “You are such a pain.”

“But you love me,” Leon retorted, curling up against Vince’s chest, settled between his legs.

Vince’s arms wrapped around him as he replied softly, “Never gonna stop.”

/End


	6. Brian/Carter; Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is NOT happy with Brian's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseeliedragon: Brian/Carter, “Have you lost your damn mind!?” & “Don’t you ever do that again!”  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Carter screeched the second he saw Brian.  He grabbed the blonde’s face in his hands.  “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“Carter, relax.”  Brian reached up and grabbed his lover’s wrists.  Sure his stunt had been a bit reckless, but he needed to draw the cops away from Carter- no matter the costs.  “I’m fine.”

“You’re insane,” he shot back.  He was looking over him then, eyes checking every bit of him as his hands followed suit.

“ _Carter_ ,” he repeated with a sigh.  He stopped though when he noticed the pained look on Carter’s face, how he was holding back tears.  Deflating, Brian pulled him into a fierce hug.  “I’m sorry I worried you.”  He pressed a kiss to Carter’s temple, feeling him shiver as the dam broke.

Carter hid his face in the curve of Brian’s neck.  His hands curled into the back of Brian’s shirt.  “Please Corazon,” he pleaded.  “Don’t be so reckless.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Brian nodded, holding him even tighter.  “I promise Carter.”

Nothing else was said, Brian allowing his partner to keep him close, reassuring that he was alive and well, and he certainly wasn’t going anywhere.

/End


	7. Brian/Vince; “You’re naked in my bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of an after-race house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by geminiocean: Brian/Vince, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> Tags: Intoxication, Jealousy, Dub-con (not really, but since they're under the influence, technically speaking...)

The bedroom door thunked open as it hit the wall.  Vince grumbled as he stumbled in, tired from the party and too much beer.  He froze however when he spotted a lump in his bed, and it was moving.  “Who the-?”

The person rolled and he caught a shock of blonde curls.  Vince growled, grabbing hold of the comforter and tugging.  He was momentarily stunned by the fact that not only was Brian in his bed but he was completely nude as well.  Too little, too late noticing the pile of clothes beside the bed it seemed.

“What the hell?” Brian muttered in a sleepy daze.

Vince should have been the one asking that.  “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he demanded in gruff Vince fashion.  He broke his gaze however when Brian looked up at him.

“Your bed?”  Brian sat up, rubbing his eyes.  “It’s Dom’s bed.”

Vince’s hackles rose at the very thought of Brian seeking out  _Dom’s_ bed, especially in this state.  “Try again Buster,” he grunted in return, looming over him as he knelt one knee on the bed.  “This is  _my_ room.”

Brian looked around, seemingly a bit more with it now that he was awake, a blush crawling over his chest and cheeks.  Apparently he had thought it Dom’s room when he wandered upstairs in the dark, bleary from alcohol.  “Plannin’ on surprisin’ him too?” Vince accused, unsure where the hot flash of jealousy came from.

“No,” Brian answered, apparently unconcerned with his nudity as he shook off the last of sleep.  “Dom told me to meet ‘im upstairs.”

The next flair of possession had Vince pinning Brian down on his bed.  “Don’t think so Buster,” he replied, inches from his face.  “Yer in my bed now and you ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Brian smiled up at him, bright as could be.  “Think I’m good right here,” he agreed.

Vince’s reply was swallowed by Brian’s mouth on his and Vince forgot all about why he was jealous in the first place.

/End


	8. Brian/Carter/Owen; "Don't you dare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is not fond of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Brian/Carter/Owen, "Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddamnit!"  
> Tags: Fluff, Established Relationship, Polyamory

Snow was not something Carter was familiar with and Brian had only experienced it when taking trips up into the mountains.  Owen, well, he was was used to the full four seasons.  That meant he wasn’t as impressed with the novelty of the snow outside their cabin in Quebec.

Still, he was horsing around with Brian in the snow, wrestling as they tossed each other into the drifting piles.  Carter on the other hand was bundled up, standing on the porch with a mug of coffee.  “Come on Carter!” Brian called, face turning red from the cold.  “It’s fun.”

“I’m starting to wonder how I let you two talk me into this.”  He sipped at his coffee.  “I’m in need of a bungalow in the tropics about now.”

Brian laughed and shook his head while Owen snickered.  “Don’t be a twat.  We can be on a beach in as little as a couple days’ time whenever we choose.  This was something to get away from it all.  Just the three of us like you wanted.”

“I should have put a stipulation on it,” Carter remarked.  It was then he noticed what Brian was doing, making up a pile of snowballs.  He smirked over the rim of his mug.  “I’d duck Carino,” he warned Owen.

Of course said warning came a little too late as Owen was pinged in the back of the head.  “’Ey!” he protested, but he was laughing, bending over to make his own ammunition.

It was then Carter noticed Brian’s next target was himself.  “Oh no,” he warned.  “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- Goddamnit!”  He shed to the side, the snow impacting the side of the cabin.  “ _Brian_...”  It was only too bad he didn’t see the incoming snowball from Owen next.

“That’s it,” Carter growled, wiping frozen snow from the side of his neck.

He set his coffee aside, charging out into the fray, taking Owen down at the waist.  He laughed as Brian pelted him with more snowballs, his two lovers laughing with pure joy along with him.

Later on his nose may have been frozen and his fingers feeling ready to fall off but it was all completely worth it to have Brian and Owen curled up beside him on the couch in front of a crackling fire.

/End


	9. Rome & Brian; "Teach me to fight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Rome's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tsukiryuu: Brian & Rome, "Teach me to fight."  
> Tags: Friendship, Pre-Movies

“Teach me to fight.”

“’Scuse me?”  Rome raised a brow at the blonde pretty boy.

“I said,” the kid repeated, stepping up into his space, “teach me to fight.”  Rome scoffed.  Was this kid for real?  “You just said I needed to learn how to throw a punch, so show me.”

Rome had just watched the blonde getting beat on by some of their classmates.  The kid was scrawny as hell in Rome’s opinion and too pretty for his own good- which was how the whole damn thing got started he suspected.  Rome had happened along, he and his friends chasing the assholes away.

Despite the darkening black eye and split lip though, the guy still had fire in those bright blue eyes of his.  “A’ight,” Rome answered, a grin on his face.  “Why the hell not?”  He offered his hand.  “Roman Pearce.”

“Brian O’Conner,” the blonde answered, taking his hand.

“Hope ya know what yer gettin’ into blondie.”

The grin on Brian’s face was too sunny for his own good.  “Not in the least man,” he replied.  Yup, Rome was going to have to teach this kid to box if he wanted to survive high school.

Not the atypical start to a friendship, but then that was Rome and Brian to a tee.

/End


	10. Carter/Owen; "Our first date..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen wasn't expecting this for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, First Date

Owen was let into the mansion, not helping the long whistle.  He liked the finer things, sure, but he’d always had to be careful with what he splurged on.  Cars, clothes, that didn’t leave much left over at the end of the day, not on a SAS Operator’s salary.  Which was only one of many reasons he turned his skills to better uses.

He was told he could find Carter out back.  It was a nice enough night so he figured the man must have set up by the pool for dinner.  However that wasn’t where he found Carter at all.

It turned out the man was out on the beach, sitting on a blanket that was spread out.  When Owen got closer he couldn’t help but laugh.  “Our first date is a picnic.  On a beach.  Under the stars.”  Carter tilted his head, silently asking the point.  “Have you swallowed a romance novel?  Do I need to call a doctor?”

Carter huffed, batting his hand away when he went to feel his forehead.  “Don’t be an ass,” he answered, hackles raised as he looked away.

“I’m only teasing luv,” Owen assured, sinking to his knees next to Carter.  “Gotta admit, never expected something like this.”  He had figured something extravagant like the man himself, a full course dinner, maybe with candles, in an opulent dining room with wine and string music playing in the background.

When Carter only hummed an agreement, paying attention to where he was picking at the edge of the blanket, Owen pressed closer.  “There’s more to you than meets the eye.”

Carter finally looked at him, saw that he was being sincere and gave a lopsided smile.  “I’m a bit of a closet romantic,” he confessed.

“Fine by me,” Owen assured, leaning in to brush their lips together in the hint of a kiss.

“Didn’t even have to woo you with wine yet?” Carter asked in amusement, watching Owen settle on the blanket next to him.

“No, but I’ll take a bribery of good food.”  Owen grinned at him, Carter returning it.

There was no doubt about it- this one was going to be something special.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FrequencyOnion: Carter/Owen, “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”


	11. Brian/Carter/Owen; "Ice cream at 4 in the morning?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the hell crawls through somebody's window for ice cream at four in the morning?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Brian/Carter/Owen, "Who the hell crawls through somebody's window for ice cream at four in the morning?"  
> Tags: Fluff, Crack

It was the crash that woke Carter, bolting up in bed with the gun he kept in the nightstand in hand.  However what he found wasn’t a danger, his finger leaving the trigger.  “What the...?”  Owen and Brian were on the floor in front of the open window, tangled in limbs and laughing like idiots.

“Hey Carter,” Owen mentioned.

“Do you two know how to use a door?” Carter gruffed, setting his gun down.  “What time is it?”  He saw the clock glowing 3:56 and groaned.  He had just gotten to sleep an hour previous.

They had managed to untangle themselves, getting up to come over to the bed.  Brian went to his knees, bouncing on the mattress a couple times.  “We wanted to go get ice cream and decided to pick you up.”

Carter blinked at his blonde lover in disbelief.  “Who the hell crawls through somebody’s window for ice cream at four in the morning?!”

“O wanted to go on a stealth mission,” Brian answered, as though that somehow made it any more reasonable.

“So basically,” Carter replied, the hint of annoyance in his voice, “while I was working, you two were out getting drunk, then decided to come back home,  _sneak in..._ because you want to go get  _ice cream_?”

Owen commented, “Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid.”

Carter put his head in his hand.  “That’s because it  _is_ stupid Carino.”  All the same he threw the covers back, slipping his feet into the warm slippers next to the bed and putting on his robe.  “Come on you two shit-for-brains,” he muttered, grabbing one arm each.  “There’s ice cream in the freezer.”

How the hell did he put up with these two?  Brian pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, Owen’s free hand holding onto his hip.  Ah, that was why.  Carter cracked a smile, shaking his head.  “You two are utterly ridiculous.  But I love you anyway.”

/End


	12. Brian/Owen; I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's undercover assignment is threatening to get out of hand so he does the only thing he can think of- he calls his boyfriend Owen for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from Moonstalker. Just something quick. I may end up coming up with a full story for this at some point.  
> Tags: Established Relationship, TF&TF AU

Brian knew he was screwed.  He had grown to really care about Dom and the team.  Then Dom had gone and confided in him like that, telling him about his dad and what happened with Linder and...  Brian felt his heart breaking in his chest.  How could he betray them?

He was still of the opinion that the team wasn’t behind the hijackings but he was running out of time.  Bilkins was getting impatient and Brian wasn’t coming up with any evidence on anyone else.  He was going to have to take a risk soon, though he knew what it would mean.

He could already see his career going up in smoke as he hit the speed dial on his personal cell.  “Angel,” the voice on the other end greeted, “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.  All done with your little op?”

Owen had been warned while he was undercover he most likely wouldn’t have the opportunity to contact him.  Being ex-SAS, Owen understood that.  Besides, he was over in Madrid doing something or other- Brian always thought it better not to ask.

“Not exactly,” Brian answered.  “I’ve run into a jamb and...  I need your help O.”

There was a pause before Owen replied, “I don’t know that you want my kind of help sweetheart.”  He didn’t have to tell Brian that he played on the wrong side of the law.

“No, that’s exactly what I need.”

Clearly confused, Owen asked, “Do you need to reinforce your cover?  Show off some connections?”

“No.  I  _need your help_.”

It sank in that time what Brian was asking.  He needed Owen and his skills, all of them.  “Do I need the crew?” was all Owen required to know.

“Just you.”  The less outside people got involved the better.  Perhaps he could manage to not completely tank his career in the process.  However at that point it didn’t seem likely.  Keeping everyone out of jail was the real goal.

“I’ll be on the next flight out.  Where should I meet you?”

“I’ll text you the address of the garage.”  Brian took a deep breath, somehow managing to feel better already.  “Thank you O,” he murmured.

He could hear the smile in Owen’s voice.  “Anything for you Angel.  Be there soon.”

/End


	13. Brian/Carter; "You lied to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter isn't happy about what he's found out about Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by stormiestories: Brian/Carter, "You lied to me."  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Misunderstandings

“You lied to me.”

Brian was looking down the barrel of a gun, and really he was a lot more calm than he should have been.  Carter’s eyes were fire and his voice twice as cold.  “I didn’t exactly lie,” Brian replied evenly, looking up unblinking from where he knelt on the ground.

“You didn’t-?”  Carter’s jaw should have cracked as hard as he was clenching it, his hand shaking with rage.  “You’re a fucking cop!”

“ _Was_ a cop.  But you apparently know that now.”

Carter sneered.  “No, not a cop.  Not a Fed.  Just a Goddamn  _narc!”_ The gun barrel pressed to his forehead.

“I never lied to you Carter,” Brian continued.  “I didn’t tell you ‘cause you didn’t need to know.”

“ _I_ decide what I need to know!”

“Would you just shut up and listen?”  Brian’s eyes were sharp, as were his words.  It was the Snowman coming through.  That tough, uncompromising persona Carter had seen used on anyone Brian saw as a threat.  To have it turned on him was something else.

When Carter was stunned into silence, Brian pressed on.  “I got blackmailed, sure, but I can take care of myself.  I know what the hell I’m doing.  So maybe if you’d care to  _trust me_ a little, you’d know I’m doing what’s best for the both of us.”

Carter was relenting a little, the gun going down to his side, but he still wasn’t fully convinced.  “Maybe I could trust you if I had  _known.”_

Brian smirked.  “Like I knew when you were having your boys follow me for my ‘protection’?  Or when you threatened that asshole talking shit at that one race?  Or when-”

“I get it.”  Carter sighed, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  He had looked away, eyes snapping back down to Brian the moment he felt a hand reach out and wrap around the side of his thigh.

“I didn’t want to tell you until it was finished.  You were stressed out enough.  I told you I would handle delivery.”  Brian’s look was deadly serious.  “I’m handling it.”

There was a long minute where the lovers simply looked at each other before Carter gave.  He dropped to his knees in front of Brian, the handgun clattering to the floor next to him.  He gathered Brian into his arms, face buried in his neck.  “I’m sorry Corazon,” he murmured against his skin.

Brian managed to smile, holding him in turn.  “I love you Carter,” he reassured.  “I’m here for you.  Never doubt that again.”

Carter nodded.  “Never Corazon."  He pressed a kiss to the corner of Brian’s mouth.  “Never.”

/End


	14. Brian/Owen; "Can't stay away"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's search for Owen ends at a hospital in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by crushing: Brian/Owen, "I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore."  
> Tags: Post-Movie, Canon Divergence, Canon Injury

Brian walked into the ICU having greased a few palms- that was of course after calling in owed favors to even find where the man was in the first place.  The room at the end of the hall was where he was directed.  Sure enough when he slipped inside he saw Owen Shaw lying there.

Healing burns marred his face, neck and chest.  He was intubated so that the machines beside the bed could breathe for him.  Apparently despite how bad it looked, things were looking positive.  They hoped to have him awake soon once his injuries had some more time to heal up.

“Hey Owen,” Brian greeted softly.  He walked to the far side of the bed, fingers coming up to brush over the back of Owen’s hand.  “Sorry it took so long.  I...”  He swallowed to prevent his voice from cracking.  “I didn’t even know you were alive for awhile.  Took a lot of pressure to find you.”

Sighing, Brian admitted, “I wasn’t even sure I should come once I did.”  It wasn’t right for him to be there for so many reasons.  “I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”  He thread his fingers with Owen’s, forcing his lips into a brief half smile.  “I’m sorry... for everything.”

He heard a commotion in the halls, followed by muffled gunfire.  “Fuck.”  Brian ran around the bed, his back going against the wall next to the door.  Someone was there for Owen.

When a man walked through the door, Brian’s hand shot out, pushing the barrel of the SMG up before twisting.  The element of surprise gone, the man didn’t fall when Brian kicked at the back of his knee.  Instead he went with the motion, dropping to his knee while pulling a handgun from his waist.

Their weapons were trained on each other, both glaring.  “You!” the stranger barked, clearly recognizing Brian.

“Who sent you?!” Brian demanded.  When the man’s jaw clenched, Brian threatened, “Yer not gonna hurt him.  I suggest you go back to your handlers and tell ‘im Shaw’s under my protection now.”

Something flashed behind the man’s eyes then.  “You have no idea who I am, do you?”  Brian simply stared at him, not dropping his guard.  “Deckard Shaw,” the man introduced, holding the gun up in surrender.  “That’s my little brother in that bed.”  He stood slowly, even though Brian had tentatively lowered the SMG.

Brian knew about Deckard but had never seen a picture.  Admittedly that was partly because the man was some kind of ghost.  “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Deckard groused.

It was a fair enough question, especially since Deckard obviously knew who he was and no doubt knew his involvement with Owen being hurt.  “Came to be with him,” he answered honestly.

“Why?”  Brian looked away, eyes drifting over Owen’s broken form.  Something must have been in his expression because Deckard made a little scoffing sound before walking around the bed.  He settled his hand on Owen’s forehead, talking to him as he commented, “You always did have weird taste.”

It was Brian’s turn to scoff.  “Y’know shooting up the place wasn’t exactly subtle.”  He didn’t mind challenging Deckard, not when it came to Owen’s safety.  “He was fine here.  No one knew where he was.”

“You did.”  Deckard holstered his handgun.  “He’s not safe here.  They were coming for him.”

“They?”  Deckard was going to have to be a bit more specific than that.  No doubt a lot of people wanted Owen- dead or alive didn’t really much matter.  The DSS would shit if they knew he was still alive.

“You gonna help me or not?” Deckard asked instead, nailing him with a piercing gaze.  All Brian could do was nod.  He wasn’t leaving Owen behind, not again.

/End


	15. Brian/Owen; "I thought you were dead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian waits for Owen to wake and wonders what Deckard will do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by crushing: Brian/Owen, "I thought you were dead."  
> Tags: Post-Movies, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Injury  
> A/N: Could be read as a sequel to the previous chapter, but completely stands alone.

He sat at Owen’s bedside for a straight week.  The staff at the small, private hospital never said a word against it.  In fact the nurses had come to dote on Brian regularly, making sure he was eating and getting  _some_ form of sleep.  He never went further than the adjoined bathroom all the same.

Deckard was in and out.  The man was like a caged animal, power coiled and ready to strike.  However he didn’t know where to direct that rage.  He clearly  _wanted_ to believe Brian’s account of what happened in London and Spain.  All the same Deckard still threw angry looks his way.

“What I don’t understand,” Deckard brought up out of the blue one day, “is where in this you and he managed to...”  He gestured vaguely with his hand, apparently unsure how to say it.

“The team thought I went back to the States to meet up with Braga.”  Deckard snorted at the name.  “But Owen found me at the airport.”  Brian couldn’t help but huff out a little laugh, lips curling into a half-hearted smile.  “After we kicked the crap outta each other we ended up in some baggage area.”

He figured Deckard didn’t want the details.  How Brian had shoved Owen harshly into the nearest wall, their teeth marking each other possessively, Owen’s legs wrapped around Brian’s waist.

“They had no idea we’d spent the whole time together.  Holed up in some shit motel.”  It was pure chance that Vegh called to let him know Letty had gone off to some street race, and Brian had a suspicion that Dom wouldn’t be far behind.

They parted company, however unwillingly.  Owen to chase down Letty and Brian to return from his “trip” to the team.  “Made a promise,” Brian continued, eyes locked on Owen’s face.  “We would find each other when it was over.  One way or another.  He was still gonna try to finish his job, we were still gonna try to catch him.  But however it turned out, we’d figure the rest out together.”  He looked up to Deckard then.  “Still had to protect my family.  And he wasn’t about to leave a job behind.”

Deckard scowled.  “And what if you’d been able to keep ‘im?  He wouldda been in lock-up.”

“Not the first person I’ve broken out,” Brian replied with a smirk.  Deckard looked away, clearly knowing the history.  The man had done his homework on the team, that was for certain.  “So, let me ask  _you_...  What are you planning to do?”

He growled, “I don’t know,” before stalking out of the room.

It had been two days and Deckard hadn’t returned since.  Brian worried that maybe the man had chosen to take revenge.  He knew that’s what the elder Shaw wanted.  He wasn’t quite sure what the man was capable of doing- Could he really harm a mother and her child?- but he was hoping Deckard chose to stay away from the people he still saw as family.

Hobbs was fair game.  Dom, despite going back to Letty after all their time together, was off limits.  As was Mia as the mother of his child.  He felt only slightly bad for leaving her- she was a nice person and deserved someone to care for her.  It was Jack that he hated leaving behind.  It wasn’t forever, he knew that, but it pained him to be away.

All thoughts of the Toretto’s left his mind when Owen started to stir.  The doctors had decided it was time to remove the tube and to wake him up.  Since then Brian had waited impatiently for his lover to do just that.

Owen groaned, eyes squinting as he opened them for the first time it what seemed like forever.  They landed on Brian, a moment of confusion turning into dawning realization.  “What happened?” he croaked, voice wrecked from misuse and the tube.

Brian reached out and took his hand, biting back tears as he replied, “I thought you were dead.”

/End


	16. The Name's Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the hell this is. In the spirit of full disclosure, I have to admit I’ve never seen any of the Bond movies. Fully plan to see Craig’s so don’t fret. But that means all my Bond knowledge is based on the scraps I’ve seen over the years and all the lovely gifs on Tumblr. So if it totally sucks, well...
> 
> Tags: AU- Spies & Secret Agents, Bond AU, Pre-slash, Spy!Owen, Spy!Deckard

Owen was a spy, which meant he was automatically thought to be a womanizer- hilarious once you took into consideration he batted for a completely different team.  He had long ago accepted though that he couldn’t stop people from thinking that way.  Damn the earlier Double-O’s for giving them all a bad rap.

Sometimes it was good to have people around who knew better.

_“Double-O Ten, you’re to meet with Double-O Nine in Miami.  He has a lead there on our Cuban arms dealers.  There’s a club called the Pearl.  You can find him there.”_

That had been two days previous and if the look on Deckard’s face was anything to go by when he sidled up next to him at the bar, his brother wasn’t happy about it.  “Unlike you,” he remarked, “I don’t like sitting idle.”

“I couldn’t just drop my assignment,” Owen replied.  “I needed to tie up a few loose ends first.”  He accepted the drink put in front of him.  “You mean to tell me you can’t handle some arms dealers on your own?”

“Hardly.  The way to see them however lies with that man there.”  Deckard nodded his head to an attractive brunette seated in a VIP area.  “I figured you might want to take a stab at getting us a meet-and-greet... ‘stead of using my methods.”

Owen scoffed.  His brother’s methods typically involved blood.  Owen didn’t mind taking a more tactful approach.  Given how gorgeous the man was, it wasn’t hard to figure out what Deckard was implying.  Nor would it exactly be a hardship.

“Who is he?  How’s he going to help us?”

“Carter Verone.  Owner of this club and local drug kingpin.  He sources mostly from the Cubans.”

“And you think they’re our arms dealers.”

“Or run in the same circles.”

“Right.”  Owen tipped back his glass.  “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He ignored his brother’s smirk.

Passing the bodyguards, Owen let himself into the VIP area.  Carter’s eyes settled on him, a brow raised.  He didn’t bother hiding the sweeping appraisal that followed.  “Care for a dance?” Owen inquired, holding out his hand.

Carter smirked, something predatory and heated.  He took Owen’s hand, allowing himself to be led to the dance floor.  “Haven’t seen you before,” he mused as Owen pulled him in close.  “Got a name?”

“Shaw.  Owen Shaw.”

/End


End file.
